Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2012
Hallo Ich bin neu Hier und auf Die Aldor Ich hab da einige fragen zum erstellen meines charakters und so... ich lebe schon richtich uf beim rp (macht mega spass) kenne die regln noch nicht.. möchte mich aber auch pressentieren auf dem wiki :) Remaja (Mensch, Pristerin) 13:00 27.1.12 :Du solltest dir zu allererst eine Benutzerseite erstellen, damit ich dir gescheit antworten kann, da ich ansonsten nur eine anonyme IP-Adresse zur Verfügung habe :-) -- 19:04, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gwy... bräuchte mal diene Hilfe wenn du Zeit hast Ich hab gerade einige Vorlage vom Aldor Wiki übernommen, eine davon macht mir aber Probleme... Ambox. Link Da fehlt der Rahmen bei den Vorlagen die diese nutzen. hab ich irgendwas übersehen? BerBAG 19:12, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) GIF Probleme Hey, Gwyra! Ich versuch seit gestern mein GIF einzufügen, so dass es sich bewegt. Sowie bei der Siegelseite. Irgendwie bewegt es sich aber nur wenn man es anklickt. Ich hätte es aber gerne so, dass es sich bewegt, ohne es vergrößern zu müssen. Weißt du vielleicht was ich machen könnte? Gruß Aredian :) Aredian 13:00, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weitere Probleme Hallo nochmal So ein weiteres Problem mit der Seite. Ich kann nicht mehr in die Grafik-Ansicht umschalten. Wenn ich es versuche steht dort: "Das Bearbeiten mit dem grafischen Editior ist aufgrund des komplexen Artikelcodes nicht möglich." Eine Idee woran das liegt? Ich komme mit dem grafischen Modus deutlich besser klar... Grüße Celadriel Missbrauch des Wikis Ich möchte hiermit melden, dass ein gewisser Gips2 () die Seite meines Charakters Tizzir editiert und total verunstaltet hat. Ich habe die alte Version wiederhergestellt, möchte aber darum bitten, den Benutzer zu sperren und/oder zu löschen. Löschung des Accounts Guten Morgen Gwyra. Hiermit bitte ich darum, diesen Wiki-Account zu löschen. Leider hab ich keine Möglichkeit gefunden, dies selbst zu tun, weswegen ich damit auf dich zukomme. Ich danke schonmal im Vorraus. :) Kalúnin 05:50, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Geschlechterrollen bei den Nachtelfen Hallo Gwyra, ich habe einige Fragen bezüglich der Gründe für die nachtelfische Rollenverteilung Es hört sich für mich plausibel an, dass die Mondpriesterinnen bis vor Kurzem nur Frauen die Mitgliedschaft gewährten, denn schließlich könne nur eine Frau die Pfade einer Göttin wahrhaft verstehen. Die Gründe für den Ausschluss der Männer aus dem Militär ist mir hingegen schleierhaft. Die Armee vor dem Krieg der Ahnen bestand vornehmlich aus Männern, es besteht also kein Anlass zur Annahme, Männer könnten nicht kämpfen (ein Argument, was mein Schurke oftmals von weiblichen Schildwachen vernahm). Außerdem: Hätte der akute Mangel an Kräften, welcher nach der großen Teilung aufkam nicht eher zu der Annahme führen müssen, dass jede Hilfe, gleich welchen Geschlechts, notwendig für die Gesellschaft ist? Stattdessen lösen sie die Armee auf, verbannen einen weiteren nicht zu verachtenden Teil der Bevölkerung (die Hochgeborenen) und schicken die restliche männliche Bevölkerung zum Zirkel des Cenarius, um dort entweder als Krieger oder Druiden zu dienen! Bis auf meine Frage hinsichtlich des Militärs erscheint es mir fragwürdig, warum Ysera vor Allem den Männern größeres druidisches Potential unterstellte. Desweiteren erbete ich einen kleinen Rat von dir als ehemalige Nachtelfen- Rollenspielerin: Inwiefern ist ein wirklich geübter männlicher Nachtelfen- Schurke, der nicht erst kürzlich von den Wächterinnen ausgebildet wurde, plausibel? Hyakinthos 19:30, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für die schnelle Antwort^^ "...die Gesellschaft allerdings hat eben das Priestertum den Frauen und das Druidentum den Männern zugeschustert. Bzw. war das mit dem Druidentum vlt. auch eine logische Folge von "die Frauen sind die Priesterschaft/das Militär", sprich "die Männer haben somit auch ihre eigene Domäne"". Zwei Domänen für Frauen, eine für den Mann... na ja, den Haushalt außer Acht gelassen ;). Die Entscheidung nach dem Krieg der ahnen erscheint mir nur schwer verständlich, aber gut, Nachtelfenlogik. Ich bin jedoch nicht sehr zufrieden mit der Annahme, dass ein männlicher Krieger nach der Teilung bereitwillig seinen aktiven Part in der Gesellschaft gegen den doch ziemlich schläfrigen zirkel des Cenarius eingetauscht hätte. Ist das nicht eine Beleidigung für den Verstand? Wie dem auch sei, dein Vorschlag für einen Späher des Zirkels hört sich... wie eine gute Alternative an. Im Zweifelsfall spiele ich eben einen weiblichen Charakter. Hyakinthos 11:36, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Löschung der Seite Hallo Gwyra, könntest du bitte die Seite "Merandrés" löschen? Vielen Lieben Dank im Vorraus 84.146.148.196 15:45, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ''' Untote mit "leeren Augenhöhlen" - blind? Aus ästhetischen Gründen bevorzuge ich es, wenn mein untoter Charakter schwarze Augenhöhlen besitzt. Doch bedeutet dies nun Blindheit? Selbst bei Untoten mit gelb leuchtenden Augen darf davon ausgegangen werden, dass diese im physischen Sinne verrottet sind. Sehen Untote nun auf magische Weise und es ist gleich, ob ihre Augen gelb leuchten oder nicht? Beispiele hierfür wären u.A Todeswache Barttrand in Todesend oder diverse Magi der Moderhirne (haha). Hyakinthos Hyakinthos 14:44, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Untote die 2. und persönliche Fragen... Die Antwort auf meine Frage hinsichtlich des Sehvermögens von Untoten ist wohl simpel: '''Sie können es, weil sie es können. Es ist im Grunde gleich, da ich mich entschieden habe, mit World of Warcraft aufzuhören. Pandaren stören mich im Grunde ebenso wenig wie Pilzwesen in der Schewrbenwelt, doch in letzter Zeit häuft sich bei mir der Eindruck, dass Blizzard die eigene Geschichte über den Kopf wächst. Die Art von Todesschwinges (einer meiner Lieblinge) Abgang hat meinen Entschluss bekräftigt. Bestimmte Gilden, welche ich interessant fand, haben sich aufgelöst oder sind nur noch Schatten ihrer einstigen Selbst. (Jammert Eldrions Sin'dorei vom Abyssischen Rat nach). Nun Gwyra, von Gnom zu Gnom: Was hat dich bewogen, mit WoW aufzuhören? Wo und mit welchen Charakteren wird eine so engagierte Rollenspielerin ihrem Hobby in SW: TOR nachgehen? Und was mich brennend interessiert: Bist du... Ein Fan von The Elder Scrolls?^^ Ich wünsche angenehme Ferien.^^ --Hyakinthos (Diskussion) 19:32, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hi Gwyra. Etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Bilder sind jetzt importiert. Ich habe jetzt ein ein-stündiges Treffen, esse vielleicht noch kurz was und beende dann den Bild-Import. --Avatar 09:00, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Mit einigen Bildern gibt es Probleme - hier scheint ein Fehler im alten Wiki vorzuliegen. Die eigentlichen Ursprungsbilder sind nicht mehr auffindbar, aber die Thumbnails existieren noch teilweise. Beispiele: * Nicht da (Thumbnail) * Nicht da (aber Bildbeschreibungsseite existiert) * Nicht da (Thumbnail) Wir können a) abwarten sich das Problem von alleine erledigt (unwahrscheinlich), b) ich kann die Bilder ignorieren und nicht importieren, c) ich kann die Thumbnails als Originalbilder importieren. --Avatar 10:40, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Die folgenden Bilder existieren im Original-Wiki nicht mehr: * Bild:Amani.jpg * Bild:Anasteria_Dress.jpg * Bild:Aschenbringer.JPG * Bild:Blutundlohn.jpg * Bild:CEL-(komprimiert).jpg * Bild:Chory_SnD.jpg * Bild:Clipboard01.gif * Bild:Corni_fertig.jpg * Bild:DasSiegel.jpg * Bild:Dathrohan.JPG * Bild:Drake.jpg * Bild:Eladriel.jpg * Bild:Enkido.jpg * Bild:Flagrsp_screenie.jpg * Bild:Greiver_goodbye.jpg * Bild:Hegeltarren.jpg * Bild:Inquisitor_Fairbanks.jpg * Bild:Kaylarnorthrend.jpg * Bild:Lore.jpg * Bild:Lyandra2.png * Bild:Lyandra3.png * Bild:Lyandra4.png * Bild:Mograine_Commander.JPG * Bild:Mograine_Deathknight.jpg * Bild:Scourge.jpg * Bild:Seros.jpg * Bild:Shadrak-Traditionnell.jpg * Bild:Shao.jpg * Bild:Stammbaum3.jpg * Bild:ULSiegel.png * Bild:Unbenannt-2.png Ich setze mich mal nachher hin und schaue, was man davon aus noch existierenden Thumbnails zumindest in schlechterer Qualität noch retten kann. Ansonsten ist der Import beendet. Falls du Hilfe brauchst oder den Skin anpassen willst oder irgendwas... melde dich einfach bei mir. --Avatar 12:04, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Gwyra! Kann ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen: Anpassung des Layouts bzw. von Monaco oder dergleichen? Einfach bei Fragen melden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 15:32, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Löschung eines Bildes Hey Gwyra, könntest du vielleicht das Bild "Erra.jpg" löschen? Wäre lieb, vielen Dank schonmal. ''' 00:40 , 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) '''Errakun~ Änderungen im alten Wiki Wenn du mir Bescheid sagst, kann ich die Änderungen, die nach dem Import im alten Wiki vorgenommen wurden auf das neue Wiki übertragen. Am besten natürlich erst dann, wenn dort nicht mehr editiert wird. --Avatar 09:15, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Pause zu Ende! Sie sind zurück! -- 09:51, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wilkommen daheim Wikignom! Sagt ein Zwerg Donnerender Schütze (Diskussion) 16:41, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) To Do Hi Gnomi, Gibt es eigentliche irgendwelche Seiten, wo du sagst, die benötigen dringend eine Aktualisierung, bzw. müssten mal angelegt werden, da sie für den geschichtlichen Verlauf wichtig sind? Ich hatte gesehen, dass du da ganz fleißig die Anführer bearbeitet hast. Wenn du also irgendeine Prioritätsliste hast, nur raus damit. :-) -- 12:43, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, super! Ich habe mich schon einmal mit den Verlassenen beschäftigt und einen Teil nachgetragen. Hoffe, dass ist okay so. Ich schau mal, was ich von dem anderen Zeug noch so schaffe! :-- 17:11, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Mitarbeit Hallo Gwyra! Danke für deine schnelle Antwort, ich werde mich dran halten und nachschauen, wofür mein Wissen passend vorhanden ist. Was genau sind denn organisatorische Seiten, die du angesprochen hast? Zählt die Aktualisierung von Jaina PrachtmeeraufMoP-Stand auch dazu? Das war nämlich so mein erster Einfall, womit ich ganz sicher dienen könnte. Liebe Grüße GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 08:09, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wuhu! Ich setze mich sofort dran, sobald ich Tides of War durch habe. Und zu verschwurbelter Ausdrucksweise - ich habe gehört, Gnome neigen dazu. Vor allem die Wikignome ;) GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 09:07, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Durotar sollte nun soweit - bis auf Orgrimmar - aktuallisiert sein. -- 09:27, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Galinda und das iPhone Hallo Wiki-Gnom! Für gewöhnlich ändere ich es auch selbstständig, das vorhin war aber (wie meistens) unterwegs vom iPhone aus, da ist das mit der Seitenbearbeitung immer ein wenig schwierig. Meistens vermerke ich dann schon meine Wünsche auf der Diskussionsseite, sollten sie nicht geändert sein bis ich abends nach Hause komme, ändere ich sie dann hochamtlich vom PC aus :) Liebe Grüße GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 18:57, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Update Tirisfal Hey! Tirisfal sollte nun auch auf Cata-Stand sein. Gruß -- 10:04, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe Fehler gemachtDieser Text enthält Spuren von dramatischer Übertreibung ...das tut mir leid. Ich kann nun Nachts nicht mehr Schlafen, wissend, dass meine Arbeit nicht fehlerlos war. Ich habe euch enttäuscht, großer, heiliger Wikignom. Wollen Sie mir vielleicht verzeihen? Dies würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Ich verbleibe als euer bescheidener Wiki-Lakai -- 15:30, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Der Spam des Weißwacht-Turniers Huhu Gnomie, da ich es schade finde, dass vermutlich bald die ganzen Geschichten des Weißwacht-Turniers im Foren-Nether verschwinden, kam ich auf die Idee diese ins Wiki einzufügen. Nun stehe ich aber vor der Feststellung :" Verdammter Mist, das sind viel zu viele". Niemand liest Textwände, wenn ich alles auf eine Seite klatsche, wenn ich allerdings alle Geschichten nach Verfassungsdatum sortiere bin ich locker bei 30 Seiten nur für die einzelnen Tage.Fällt dir eine Alternative ein? Die vielleicht übersichtlich bleibt? -Phexlyn (Diskussion) 10:27, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :: Also der Forenlink wäre : http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/3295189818 und wie du siehst sind das allein schon 12 Seiten im Forum Das Event zog sich ja auch fast einen Monat(oder war es länger?Puh grade keine Zeit zum nachgucken ) Bin mal gespannt ob unseren grauen Zellen da etwas einfällt. ::lg ::-Phexlyn (Diskussion) 13:18, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::: Werd dann die Geschichte Stück für Stück nach Datum abarbeiten, offentlich bin ich fertig bevor das Forum verschwindet xD ::: Danach kann ich mich dann auch mal der To-Do-Liste widmen. ::: -Phexlyn (Diskussion) 14:25, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Aye, aye Ma'am! -- 14:28, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaina Danke für deine Nachricht! Ich habe schon ein paar Infos zu Jaina zusammen gesammelt, bin mir aber wegen meiner Englischkenntnisse noch ein wenig unsicher. Wie ist das eigentlich mit der Angabe von Seitenzahlen? Gebe ich da die Seite der englischen oder der deutschen Ausgabe an? Liebe Grüße GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 19:27, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Huhu! Habe nun mal mit Jaina angefangen. Dieses Dingsda für Mists of Pandaria - gibts da auch schon eine Vorlage? Ich habe es nun einfach so rauskopiert und eingefügt. Grüße! GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 16:42, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Schlotternächte in Binan Huch. Dann steht da noch etwas von den "Schlotternächten in Binan" von den alten Text drin, den ich vorgeschrieben habe. Da mein blöder Pc einen Absturz gemacht hat, muss ich wohl sich wohl das falsche eingeschlichen haben. Kannst du mir kurz den Link schicken, wo noch Sonntag drin steht ?! Irgendwie sieht es hier etwas anders aus. Muss mich erstmal dran gewöhnen ;) Aminia (Diskussion) 21:19, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jinyu Bei den Jinyu wäre es vielleicht noch interessant anzumerken, dass es sich dabei scheinbar um eine Weiterentwicklung der Murlocs handelt. Wenn man die ganzen Texte zu den Jinyu zusammengetragen hat und bei den Lehrensuchern abgibt, erzählt Cho einem die Geschichte dazu. Demnach entstanden die Jinyu aus einem Fischvolk, welches durch die Seen in Pandaria verändert wurde. Zu dieser Geschichte werden einem dann ein paar Murlocs gezeigt, die sich um einen "magischen" See sammeln. Das kann jetzt auch pure Engine sein, aber so abwegig finde ich das gar nicht. Gruß -- 10:07, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Charakterbearbeitung Tag, Gwyra, könntest du meinen Charakter Sardunai auf Lorefehler hin untersuchen? Wirkt der Charakter für das Rollenspiel geeignet oder bestehen Fehler? Sardunai (Diskussion) 14:56, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gildenbearbeitung Hallo, wäre es möglich den Namen der Gildenseite "Stadtwache Theramore" in "Schutzgarde Prachtmeer" zu ändern? Oder soll ich dafür eine neue Seite anlegen? Wäre nett, wenn das schnell beantwortet werden könnte. Danke (Livía (Diskussion) 18:41, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Jaina, die zweite Hallo, ich habe meine Arbeiten an Jaina Prachtmeer nun beendet und auch noch die Kirin Tor aktualisiert. Wäre es sinnvoll, für die Mitglieder des Rats der Sechs durchweg die NSCLila Vorlage zu verwenden? Habe es bei Jaina und Karlain nun so gehandhabt. Liebe Grüße GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 20:13, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach nichts zu danken, du violetter Gnomi. Du bist übrigens in einer neuen Gilde, wie ich im Stasinal entdecken musste! Ist das eine RP-Gilde? ;) Ich setze mich als nächstes an Dalaran und Rhonin zum aktualisieren - die Kirin Tor Themen liegen mir da am ehesten. Und wieso nicht mit etwas anfangen, was man kann? *g* Liebe Grüße GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 20:27, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Achso achso achso! Ich versuche dich demnächst mal inGame zu erreichen, ich habe da ein paar Fragen bez. der Kirin Tor, die mich da doch ein wenig stutzig werden lassen. Aber das eilt nicht. ;) GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 20:46, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wie ab du gehst! Wie drauf du bist! :-D -- 20:20, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Westliche Pestländer erledigt. Mache weiter mit Westfall. :P.S.: Wie ab du gehst! :-- 13:07, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) "Anhängliche" verfolgte Seiten Huhu, ich habe seit einigen Monaten ein Problem mit meinen verfolgten Seiten. Situation ist folgende: Ich habe bei Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledouxvor.. ich weiß gar nicht, wie lang das nun genau her ist, jedenfalls schon länger.. die Kartenreiter eingefügt, um ihr zu helfen. Seitdem stehen diese Seiten natürlich auf der Liste meiner verfolgten Seiten. Soweit ist das ja auch in Ordnung, das kenne ich ja. Aber ich kann nun auch so oft wie ich will auf meiner Benutzerseite die Seiten über dieses kleine Kreuz daneben runterwerfen - kaum aktualisiere ich die Seite, sind sie wieder da. Ich bekomme sie einfach nicht weg. Es geht im Genauen um folgende Seiten: Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledoux, Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledoux/Geschichten, Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledoux/Galerie. Es handelt sich leider auch nicht nur um einen Anzeigefehler, denn ich bekomme auch Mails, wenn sie an ihrer Seite etwas ändert. Das Problem hatte ich an anderen Seiten, wo ich jemandem geholfen hatte, nie. Die konnte ich problemlos wieder von meiner Liste nehmen. Gruß, Eolarios (Diskussion) 20:40, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) In Ordnung, dann wende ich mich an ihn. Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Mühe! :) Eolarios (Diskussion) 19:27, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Poltert eine blonde Magierin herein... ... und bedankt sich vielmals! Der Trick ist echt cool, werde ich nun öfter verwenden. Der Artikel zur Säuberung Dalarans ist allerdings echt gut geworden, vor allem das mit den ganzen Zitaten ist natürlich umso lesenswerter *g* Liebe violette Grüße wünscht GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 18:37, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC)